The Mellark children
by NinkSmiley
Summary: Unfinished. 11 pages. Willow's, Rye's, Gale's and Peeta's POV. Took me about 2 weeks to write. please review even if it sucks. here's a piece of it "Uhm…no this is not Katniss, it's her daughter Willow," I say "Why are you calling? Did something happen to Katniss?" he asks. "No mum and dad are fine. Okay this is a secret okay? You must not call us we'll call you okay?"


**The Mellark children **

**Okay for people who don't know, Willow and Rye are the official names for the Mellark children. I went a little out of story here but that's me. All the characters belong to Suzanne Collins, but Valentine and Ryder. These are mine. ***_**Takes them and wraps them in a blanket**_*****

Willow's POV (Willow is 7 here and Rye is 3)

I'm bored. I'm bored. Why does Rye even need his afternoon nap? Now I have to play on my own. And that's boring. I want to climb trees but daddy says no. Mummy says that I can but with supervision. But that's boring too. Everything is boring. Boring, boring day. I repeat that in my head all over and over again until it gets its melody. Boring day oh boring day how long are your hours. Daddy comes in my room. "Do you want to help me make cheese buns for mummy?" he asks. "Is she feeling better?" I ask because mommy was sick this morning. "Oh yes, she's fine. She just needed rest, that's all," "Just like Rye needs his afternoon nap?" "Yes kind of like that. Now let's make the cheese buns. And keep it really quiet. It has to be a surprise," I nod and tip toe in the kitchen. I stir the batter really quiet, not banging with the spoon on the pot like usually. We put the buns in the oven and wait. Daddy takes them out and we take them to Mummy's and daddy's bedroom. Mummy and Rye sleep curled together. Daddy takes me out and whispers: "Stay here. I have to take a picture of this!" He grabs his camera and takes the picture. Then we go back inside and we wake them up. Mummy smiles. Rye looks confused because we woke him up but then he sees the cheese buns and yells: "Cheese buns! Yum!" and grabs one. Daddy pats his head. We all eat them and then mummy says: "No. Now the bed is covered with crumps!" "Don't worry, I'll clean it up," says daddy. "You don't have to," says mummy. "Oh c'mon Katniss please, not in yo…" but he shuts up all at sudden. "I'll clean it up!" says Rye and starts dragging his hands on the bed. He throws half of the bread on the floor. "Rye!" we say. "Jinx!" says mummy. Rye makes his 'I didn't do it' face and looks so guilty we all laugh. He realizes parents won't punish him and he squeals with laughter. I tickle him and he laughs harder. "Willow, don't tickle your brother" says mummy. "I like tickling. Tickle me!" But I have to stop because he almost wets his pants and mummy and daddy don't want him get used to it, now that he's finally potty trained. So instead we go play with his blocks. We build a tower. "One day I'm gonna build a tower to the ceiling!" says Rye. "I'll help you. I'm tall and I can reach higher." "And we can ask daddy to help us. He can reach even higher than you!" We build the Capitol out of blocks. But we can't agree to anything so we call mummy because she's been in the Capitol. She helps us build it. Then daddy calls for dinner. We have sausages and chocolate chip cookies for desert. We always have them because Rye loves them and mummy and daddy try to teach him to eat his whole meal. He can have a desert if he eats all from his plate. After dinner mummy sends us to the living room and says: "Kids, I have important news!" We look at her and then at daddy but they're both just smiling. "Grandma's coming?" asks Rye. "Are we going to buy a puppy?" I ask because I'd love to have a puppy. "Is uncle Haymich going to quit drinking?" asks daddy and mummy bursts out laughing but I think he could do it, but he's just too lazy. "No, no and definitely no!" says mummy. "You're going to get another brother or sister!" says mummy. I look at daddy and he's now grinning from ear to ear. "Like it's gonna grow in your stomach?" asks Rye. "Well yes, kind of," says mummy.

When I go to bed I decide I'd rather have another brother of sister than a puppy.

_Valentine's Day, 7 months later_

Mum's stomach has gotten really big by now. She says it's not long now. Maybe in a week we'll have a baby. I think about that because I woke up to early again. I know I can't turn the light on for one more hour. But then I have an idea. I sneak out of bed and open my drawer with socks. That's where I keep my Christmas present: a flashlight. I take a book and crawl under covers. Now I can read in peace. Much later I hear a knock on the door. It's Rye because we have our own secret knock. He comes in. "Happy Valentine's day!" he says and gives me a drawing of a big red heart. "Happy Valentine's day!" I reply. I give him a paper heart which I colored red. He rushes in his room to stick it to the wall. I know he can't use the tape so I go after him to help him. I bump into dad. "Hey what are you doing here so early? You should be in bed!" he says but he's not really mad. "I just have to help Rye use the tape because you know what happened last time he used it on his own," Poor Rye got himself covered with tape from head to feet. "Oh well, I'm just going to warm mummy some milk. She couldn't sleep last night because the baby was kicking so hard," he says. I hear Rye pulling the tape and rush to his room. When we finally sort the heart out I go to mum's and dad's room. Mum lies there and combs her hair. She sees me. "Oh good morning sweetie!" "Can I braid your hair?" I ask her. "Well of course you can!" "Dad told me the baby was kicking you. Does it hurt you?" "Well a bit. But you get used to it. But I am used to it. Rye was kicking so hard I thought he's going to kick his way out!" "I did not kick you! I don't kick anybody. It's bad!" says Rye who shows up in the room. "No, you're a good boy, Rye, but I'm talking about when you were a tiny baby just like this one," "But how? I'm big and baby is tiny. I was never tiny!" "You grew you silly head!" says mum laughing. The doorbell rings. "It's grannie!" yells Rye and runs to the door. But it's just Uncle Haymitch and he wants bread. Dad gives him some and he walks off. "Grannie's not coming this year because she has a lot of work to do. There's a weird illness in district 5 and she has to help," says dad. "Can we help?" asks Rye. Dad pats his head and says: "I'm afraid you can't because you're not a doctor," We hear something spill on the floor. "The milk!" says dad and rushes to the kitchen. We go back to mum, who's already dressed and everything. "Dad left the milk on the oven to long and now it's on the floor!" I say. "Oh god," says mum but she's smiling. Then her smile turns in a frown. She pees her pants. "Mummy peed her pants!" says Rye. "Willow, go get dad!" says mum and she looks scared. "What's happening?" "The baby is coming!" I rush to the kitchen and Rye starts whimpering because he's probably scared. "Dad, dad!" "Wait honey, just a second the milk needs to cool down a bit!" "No mum says she needs you, she says the baby's on the way!" "What?!" he says and rushes to the bedroom. "Katniss, are you okay?" "Yes, yes I'm gonna be fine just let's go to the hospital!" says mum. Everything is happening very fast. I and Rye had special backpacks prepared for when the baby comes and we go to auntie Hazelle. Mum and dad have a special bag with mum's and baby's clothes. We drive to auntie Hazelle and mum and dad kiss us goodbye and go to the hospital. Rye is still whimpering and Hazelle hugs him and says: "Don't worry Rye, mummy will be okay," Rye looks up, tears are still in his eyes and he says: "You promise?" "Rye I gave birth to 4 children and nothing bad happened to me. And we didn't have hospitals back then. Don't worry," Then Posy comes to room. I like Posy because she can make really nice bracelets. "Willow! I learned to make a bracelet out of threads! Do you want one?" "Yes please!" "Okay pick three colors!" "I want…light blue, dark blue and…white!" She cuts a piece of each colored thread and starts making a braid. She wraps it around my wrist and I think it's very pretty. "Can we go to the hospital?" asks Rye. Posy shakes her head but Hazelle says that we should go because Rye would feel better. She phones dad. I think he says okay. We go to the hospital. When we get there Rye curls up on a sofa and is fast asleep. Of course around that time he has his afternoon nap. I realize we skipped our lunch but I'm not hungry. I see a girl about my age in a bed. "Auntie Hazelle, can I go and talk to that girl over there?" "Fine by me, but ask the nurse first," I step over to the nurse and ask her. She says: "Well honey, that's so nice of you. Sure you can. Poor girl had a surgery yesterday and I'm sure she's very bored!" I step in her room. "Who are you?" she asks "I'm Willow. You looked bored and nurse said I can keep you company" Her face cheers up. "Do you know how to play four-in-row?" she asks me. "Yes," I say. When we play I find out her name is Annabeth, she's had an appendix surgery and has 5 more siblings. "Do you have any siblings?" she asks me. "Yes I have Rye. See that little boy sleeping on the sofa? That's him. And then I have a brother or a sister but he or she is just being born. Aunty Hazelle told me it's in that room," I say and point to delivery room number 5. Annabeth opens her mouth "Your mom is Katniss Everdeen? Why didn't you tell me?" "Well actually she's Katniss Mellark and sorry I didn't think it was relevant," We continue our game. In the end it's a tie so we start playing all over again. "So if your parents are Katniss and Peeta, you must know everything about the Games?" "Not really. They say they will tell me when I'm older," I suddenly see dad coming out of number 5. He's wearing a weird green dress. "Dad!" I yell and run to him. "Willow! Where's Rye?" "He's sleeping on the sofa. How's mom? How's the baby?" "They're fine, both feeling great. Let's wake Rye up," "Okay. Is it a boy or a girl?" "I'll tell you that when Rye is awake," I rush to Rye and start shaking him "Rye wake up. The baby is here!" "Baby? Where?" "Whit mum you silly!" "Boy or girl?" asks Rye. Dad breathes deep. "You have a little sister," "Can we see her?" "Yes," We go in delivery room number 5 and I see mom lying on the bed with my baby sister in her arms. She looks exhausted but happy. My little sister is very cute but she's sleeping. Dad lifts Rye up so he can see her. "She looks all squished and funny," he says. "What's her name?" I ask. "Well we haven't pricked one yet," "How about Valentine. Because she was born on Valentine's day," says Rye. "Wow, Rye, that's a brilliant idea!" says dad. "Valentine Mellark. I like it," says mum. "Me too," I say. Dad says: "Doctor? We have a name!" "What is it then?" asks the doctor. "Valentine," Doctor writes it on a chart and on a little plastic ribbon which he ties around her ankle. Now I just wonder what the future will be like…

_6 years later, summer (Willow is 13, Rye 9 and Valentine is 6) Rye's POV_

"Willow! Come down! Willow! C'mon Willow please! Willow you'll fall!" screams Valentine. OK this might be my entire fault. I and Willow bet she can't climb willows and it was a shame mom and dad didn't name her Oak. So if she climbs on top of that willow she wins and she can call me Wheat all week and if she loses I can call her Oak all week. When we made that bet we should probably think about Val because is ever so scared when someone is climbing trees. She is so calm and spends most of her time in the corner drawing. Me and Willow on the other hand are hyper (or at least mum says so) and we argue all the time and then make silly bets. "Don't worry Val, she won't fall. Not when it's about her pride!" I scream up in the leaves. "Don't worry Rye! I'm almost at the top!" then suddenly dad comes. "Hi Rye! Hi Val! Where's Willow?" I shut up and try to mimic Val to be quiet too. "She's up in the tree!" says Val. "Valentine!" "Don't worry I'll be down in a second!" yells Willow and she comes down. She pulls her shirt down and combs leaves out of her pony tail. "Willow! Don't climb trees! You can fall! Your mum broke her leg once when she fell down!" "I thought she jumped," mumbles Willow. "Whatever! The point is don't climb trees. Especially not willows! You can easily fall!" "Sorry," says Willow. When dad goes she turns to me. "Isn't it great now, Wheat that we both have names starting with a w?" "I'm gonna have a name with a w too! I'm gonna be Walentine! With a w! You get it?" says Val. Willow pats her head. Val looks nothing like Willow at all. She looks like me. She only has blue eyes like Willow's. Sometimes aunt Hazelle calls her little Prim because mum's sister looked like her. Mum doesn't like that "Look Willow there's Ryder!" says Val. Ryder is a boy that Willow has a huge crush on. It's actually really funny watching them because Willow keeps on blushing and giggling and playing with her hair and so and mum is not very happy about that. "Ryder! Hi! What are you doing here?" says Willow and runs up to him. I hide behind that willow and pull Val with me. "Hey that hurts!" she protests. "Shh! We're spying on Willow and Ryder! You must be quiet and especially you must never ever tell Willow about it okay?" She nods. I look up and see something terrible. Ryder is blushing too! He has a crush on her too! We're doomed. I need to stop this before they start kissing. "Willow! Lunch!" I yell "Just a second!" she yells back and turns back to Ryder. I and Val run into the house and I pray that lunch is almost ready or ready. Luckily it is. Willow comes in a few minutes later. We eat lunch. "I'm going to the woods after lunch," says Willow. "Okay. What about you, Rye?" asks mum. "I' going to just walk around. Maybe I'll go to my friend or whatever," I say but I'm actually going to spy on Willow because I have a feeling she's gonna meet up with Ryder in the woods. After lunch I sneak after Willow and I can feel something is not right because she hasn't got her hair in a ponytail anymore. She's got them loose and she wears a spring green ribbon so her hair doesn't fall on her eyes. She goes into the woods. She turns around a couple of times to check if nobody is following her and I manage to hide behind a tree just in time. She starts walking into the right and she goes in that direction for about half an hour. She sees something and starts running. I follow her and see a meadow. I hide on the tree. She lies on the ground watching up. Oh. I walked like 5 miles just to see her cloud watching. Bo-ring! But then I see someone else coming on the meadow. It's Ryder! I knew it! They hug and then he lies next to her and says her something and she starts giggling. I see they're obviously in love and I don't want to disturb them so I go home. I walk for 1 hour and I realize I've been walking in circles. S**t. I'm lost.

_Same day when Rye leaves, Willows POV (Because we need something cute)_

"So… what are we supposed to do on a date?" asks Ryder. "I have no idea!" I say and laugh. We watch the clouds and he holds my hand. "Besides Rye and Valentine, do you have any other siblings?" he asks me "No. You?" "Well I have Rick, who is a big strong guy and doesn't like me and I have Haley but she's severe autism so mum has to deal with her all the time. She's as old as Rye," "Okay, how about your father" I feel he squeezes my hand "Mum left him right after Haley was born. We don't talk about him," "Oh…Do you ever see him?" "No mum doesn't let us, besides, he lives in district 2. It's horrible because I was only 4 when we left him and I can't even remember what he looked like. I found his photo, but Rick saw me and told mum and she burned it. He is on TV sometimes but mum switches channels every time," "You must hate it so…" "Well the worst thing is that Rick lives on his own now and mum deals with Haley all the time so I'm basically on my own…That's why came asking for bread today. Mum forgot to buy it…again!" I see he is annoyed so I switch topics. We talk about school, woods and music. I learn he likes singing and playing guitar and he likes really old music. Like a few centuries old. He thinks music was the best then. I can't quite follow him because he's skipped first grade they're learned about this at school this year. He says he'll bring a guitar with him next time and play me his favorite song.

About half an hour later we must go because we don't want to walk in the woods at dark. He kisses me on the cheek and we go each in our own way.

When I go home I think about Ryder but then suddenly Rye jumps in front of me. I scream. "What are YOU doing here?" I ask him "Please don't be mad! I spied on you and Ryder but then I decided to go but I got lost and I couldn't find my way home so I went back to the meadow…" Tears start rolling down his cheeks "Please don't be mad!" "I'm not mad. Just don't do it again!" "I won't I promise!" "And never wonder into the woods by yourself! You could get attacked by wild dogs or something else!" "I had my slingshot with me!" "Slingshot wouldn't help!" I hug him. "Never ever do it again okay?" We go home. Val has a lot to say when we come home. "Just exactly where do you think you were? I woke up from my nap and you were nowhere to be found! I had to play all by myself! I understand you had to go smooching with Ryder, Willow but you Rye? I expected more from you!" she says but she's laughing at the same time. "We'll play with you now," says Rye and I say "We didn't kiss! Like for real!" "But you were with him, weren't you?" says mum. Oh god. I just might be in serious trouble now. Mum doesn't like me hanging out with Ryder for I don't know which reason. I swallow. "Yes," "Come with me," says mum. Rye and Val stay mouth opened. We go to master bedroom and I close the door behind me. "What do you have against Ryder?" I ask. Calmly. I want to shout but I keep it calm. "I have nothing against Ryder. I have something against his father," "What the…against his father?!" "Yes but it's a very long story. I guess you're old enough. Me and Peeta will tell you after the little ones go to bed, okay? Now go play with them," she says and hugs me. "Mum?" "Yes?" "Is this about your past? About the war and Hunger games and everything?" she nods. "Just about the war," she whispers.

_Later that day_

We put Val and Rye to bed and now mum and dad are going to tell me everything. I step into the room. I sit on the bed.

Mum begins talking.

_Mockingjay_

"I still don't understand. What does everything have to do with Ryder's father?" "The bomb that killed Prim was designed by Gale…" "Yes what does that Gale have to do with Ryder?" "Oh Willow don't you get it?" asks dad. I suddenly realize. Gale is Ryder's father!

"He… he's his father isn't he?" Dad nods. "But shouldn't you forgive Gale?" I ask. "Would you forgive someone who'd kill Rye or Valentine?" mum asks. "No!" I say. "I'm happy that you're with Ryder. Really. But one part of me just can't stand him being a piece of Gale," "But what'd you say to Gale if you'd see him today?" I ask. Mum thinks. "Hi Gale," she says. Dad suddenly bursts out laughing. "You haven't seen him since our wedding and you'd say hi Gale?" he says. Mum gives him an ugly look. He suddenly shuts up. "Sorry, sorry not funny," but then mum starts laughing. "Well it kind of is…" she says. "Go to bed," says dad.

In bed I think about Ryder. His birthday's in a week and I want to give him something special. Then I have the greatest idea.

I'm going to give him his dad back. For one day…

_Next day_

Okay. This is it. Mom's gone hunting, dad's in the bakery. I explained my plan to Rye and Val and they both agreed to help me. "I know mom has his telephone number somewhere. If not we can always ask Hazelle. Now you must not say a word to anybody okay? It has to be a secret. Don't talk about it in front of mum and dad okay?" They nod. "Especially not in front of mum because she won't approve it. And in front of Ryder don't even think about it!" "He can read minds?" asks Val startled. "No silly!" "Oh…" she says clearly disappointed. I laugh. Then we start searching. Rye checks near the phone, Val checks every single cupboard and I go to master bedroom. I open mum's cupboard. She has three drawers. In one there's socks, in other there's two books. In one book there's flowers and in other there are pictures of people who mum and dad knew but they died. I recognize mom's sister. She was so cute. The last one is locked. "Rye! I need you to unlock something here!" I call him because he has a special capability of unlocking every locker at school and that sometimes gets him (and me) in trouble. "Coming!" He comes running with a red clip and starts unlocking. "I need a knife…" he says. I go in the kitchen and bring him one. "Be careful!" I say. He opens it and we look in. We find a small silver parachute, a pearl, a weird silver tube, some letters and a leather book. We look in it and we see telephone numbers. "Yes!" "Val come here we found it!" yells Rye. I look under G and I see him there. Gale. We run to the phone and dial his number. "I'll speak okay?" I say and Rye and Val nod. The phone rings and rings. Then someone picks it up. "Katniss?" asks a male voice.

"Uhm…no this is not Katniss, it's her daughter Willow," I say "Why are you calling? Did something happen to Katniss?" he asks. "No mum and dad are fine. Okay this is a secret okay? You must not call us we'll call you okay?" "Okay. What's this about?" "Well it's about your son?" "Rick? Or Ryder? They live in 12? Why didn't mum tell me that?" "Ryder. His birthday is in a week, well you probably know that already but listen uhm… well this is kind of akward… I'm his girlfriend and I want to surprise him…Oh shut up!" I say to Rye and Val because they're making puking noises and it really annoys me. "Sorry just my younger brother a…" "Okay I think I get your plan. You want me to come to district 12 next week to surprise Ryder am I right?" "Yes…" "And what do your mum and dad say about that?" "Well they don't know yet. It's a surprise not just for Ryder but for mum too. I think dad would agree but I'm not sure about mum…" "Okay Willow, listen. I guess I can come but I have to ask for a…how long do you want me to stay?" "I don't know, three or four days, maybe?" "Okay for 6 days off okay?" "6 days?" "Well including transport…" "Oh!" "And I'll tell you if I can come…" "No! Mum and dad mustn't know about this. If you call and they pick up…ish. We'll call you okay?" "Okay. Bye Willow!" "Bye Gale!"

Well that went well. I guess…

_Next week_

Okay. Everything is set. Tomorrow it's Ryder's birthday. But Gale is coming today. We must reunite mum and Gale. And we must keep Gale and Ryder (and Rick and Haley) apart. Val and I will go to Ryder's place to play with Haley and talk to Ryder. Meanwhile Rye will go to Rick and ask him to show him how he fixes trains. It has to be just for half an hour so Gale can go in the woods and then another half so he can come to his hotel. But that's not what I'm worried about. It's mum's reaction to Gale. But I can't be there. It would be suspicious. I mean I sometimes go hunting with mom but I feel bad for the animals. I'd rather shoot at the tree than at a deer. But I can shoot. Not as good as mum, but she says I'll learn. Okay. I'm going to Ryder's house now. Fingers crossed.

_Gale's POV_

I haven't been in 12 since Rye was one year old. I went there for work. I saw Rye and Willow and Peeta but I didn't get to see Katniss because she was hunting. First I drop of things in my hotel. Then I go to my mom's place. She hugs me tight and tells me about Ryder. His mum doesn't let him see her because he could become suspicious. She tells me that he's very clever and he skipped a grade. He plays guitar and sings. I realized how I'd missed them. I missed Rick's first day of school, I missed Ryder's childhood and I don't even know how Haley looks like because Alyse left me when she was just a baby. I want to run to them right now but that would ruin the surprise. "Thanks mom. I'll come by soon again. I have to go in the forest now. Katniss is there, and Willow wants me to meet her. Apparently she should be by that lake, you know where, right?" "Yes I know. Where you took us when the Capitol…But how do you even know she'll be there?" "Oh that's Willow again. She told Katniss she might come and join her later so she must be around that lake. She's a smart kid…" I stop because I remember my kids and I envy Peeta and Katniss so much because they can be with Willow and Rye and I can't see my kids. But tomorrow that's all going to change. I go. I walk about an hour and I reach the lake. Katniss isn't there but I see fish and birds stacked up on a pile. I sit on a rock and start pulling the feathers out of the bird. "Who are you?" I hear her voice. I turn around. She gasps. "Katniss…" I smile. "I have great news…" "It was Willow wasn't she!" "…It wasn't my bomb," She's confused "It…it wasn't?" she sounds hopeful. "No. Beetee found some footage. My bomb's name was C-R302 but this one was C-R411. I didn't do it…" she hugs me tight. "You're here for Ryder aren't you?" I nod. "I understand. I couldn't bear being away from my kids either. Willow, Rye and Valentine are just so…important to me…" "Wait who's Valentine?" "Didn't Hazelle tell you? She's my third kid…" "You and Peeta had another baby?" Well that's a surprise. I thought she didn't like babies. Why didn't she tell me? "Yes. Why are you so surprised? I mean we can have as much kids as we want right?" I nod. I'm jealous of them. They seem so happy together. "So…how does Valentine look like?" "She…she looks like Prim…" I feel guilty again even though it wasn't my bomb. "How does Haley look like?" "Haley? She's got your eyes," "She does?" "Yes," She looks down. "I have to go now. I must bring Peeta these birds or we'll have no dinner," We go back. It's kind of awkward because we haven't had a proper conversation for 29 years. "Do you still hunt?" she asks me. "When I get a chance, but that's not very often," "Why not?" "I need to work. It takes me a lot of time. But it's still better than a coal miner…" She smiles. "Sure is…"

Peeta's POV

Katniss is late. Like very late. The buns are going to get cold. She walks in. "You know what Willow did?" "No, what?" "She called Gale, she arranged him to come here and everything…where did she learn to plan things do well?" "Wait Gale is here?" "Yes!" "Like in our house?" "No! He stays at a hotel," "Oh. Thanks god because I didn't make a dinner for six persons…" "And Willow even arranged for us to meet in the woods and…" "Wait! You talked to him? Voluntary? Well you impressed me!" "Wait! I didn't want to speak to him but then he said he found some footage of the bombing and he and Beetee checked out and it wasn't his bomb!" "It wasn't?! Wow! We must let Willow organize things more often! But again why did she do it?" "For Ryder," "Well that explains a lot…" She takes the bread and looks at it. "No cheese?" "Not today!" she takes the bun. "Hey! Dinner will be soon! Honestly!" "What are you going to do about it?" she says eating the bun and laughing. "Ground me?" "I would but the food will burn…" She sits down. "See? I'm even sitting at the table and everything…" "You're worse than Rye with cookies!" I say.

We're all slowly healing. Since Valentine was born our nightmares are getting less and less common. She still wakes up screaming sometimes at least twice per week. My flashbacks have completely gone away. Still we'll never be completely okay. The nightmares will never away. But we're okay now.

Everything is going to be okay…

**Okay this is officially the longest thing I've ever written. I wanted to write Ryder's and Gale's reunion but I just had no ideas. I'll probably add an extra chapter when I'll have the time and the idea. Until then it's unfinished. Thank you if you read it all the way to the end and please review. Even if it's bad. **


End file.
